The present invention relates to golf accessories and pertains particularly to a golf tee having anchoring means.
Many golfers after teeing off a game of golf or at a practice range fail to pick up their tees. Many golfers fail to pick up the tee simply because they cannot be bothered to do so. Others fail to pick them up because the tee is frequently struck during the hitting of the ball knocking the tee into the grass several yards in front of the golfer. This requires a search for the tee.
Failure to pick up the tee results in loss of tees for those who would ordinarily pick them up. While the expense of tees is not that great, the accumulation over the years of lost tees can be substantial. The tees also accumulate as debris on the golf course or range and become unsightly.
Accordingly, it is desirable that some means be available for reducing the loss of tees and for encouraging the retrieval or picking up thereof.